Ice Cold Fever
by LoveMarines
Summary: Set a little after 'Requiem'. How does Tony react to Gibbs endangering himself again without backup? He always planned to keep his feelings for his boss hidden, but maybe he should tell Gibbs. Tony/Gibbs.SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS  
Warning: this Tibbs story will contain some rather explicit content later on. I will inform you when I change the rating to M. Not for the faint-hearted or under aged or if you simply don't like slash. Consider yourself warned.  
Spoilers: : Tags to Requiem. I know it's not original but I can't seem to put it out of my head so.. here you go

**ICE COLD FEVER**

The bullpen was quiet, having one of its rare, calm days. Gibbs was up in MTAC, McGee had stayed home sick and Ziva was typing away at her computer, every once in a while laughing and then typing again. 'Probably mailing her boyfriend', Tony thought to himself as he glanced in her direction and then went back to his work.

Tony sat at his desk, desperately attempting to focus on the paperwork that was laid out before him. He reread the same sentence for what felt like the millionth time but found himself unable to care. His treacherous mind kept throwing him off balance as he couldn't close his eyes without seeing Gibbs before him, lifeless and ice cold. The feeling of his lips touching Gibbs' blue ones. What should have stayed a well-hidden secret of his own imagination had turned into a recurring nightmare, where he woke up with the faintest hint of that intense fear still lingering on his lips.

It had been one week, three days, ten hours and fifteen minutes since he had saved Gibbs from that filthy river, the time etched in his memory, his broken watch a physical reminder from the imminent danger that lay beyond the surface of the water as he let himself be pulled deeper towards the car.

His heart clenched tightly in his chest as he realized how close he'd been to losing Gibbs, unspoken thoughts and feelings forever hanging in between them, the enormity of what he could have lost nearly palpable.

Tony gasped softly when he was abruptly interrupted in his musings by a crumbled piece of paper hitting him on the side of the head. He looked up to find Ziva smirking at him. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Tony?" she laughed. When Tony didn't react, her smile faded and she came to sit on the corner of his desk. Tony expected her to push for answers, or at least crack a joke, but she didn't. Instead, she simply sat there and looked at him calmly, calculatingly, seemingly trying to read his thoughts.

Tony never lasted long under that intense gaze. "what's up, my sweet assassin chick?" he smiled innocently at her, hoping his eyes would show the sparkle they so often had in them when he was teasing his colleagues. Apparently it worked – or Ziva decided to let it pass. Instead, she ruffled his hair affectionately, smiling at his pout as he tried to force his hair back into submission.

"Taking a break, ladies?" Tony's jerked his head to the side, just in time to see his boss coming off the stairs.

Ziva jumped on her feet as if she was stung by a bee. That seemed to please Gibbs, as the left corner of his mouth twitched slightly. He strode over to his desk, grabbed his badge and holstered his gun and put on his suit jacket.

"Do we have a case?" Ziva tried to make eye contact with Gibbs as he walked away from them. "Nope", he answered gruffly before hurrying past Ziva. When Tony looked up, he just caught Gibbs' gaze lingering on him before the elevator doors slipped closed and separated them once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't NCIS, nor am I making any profit from this.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! Hope you like this chapter. I'm kinda busy with school for the moment but I'll update as much as I can, so please, don't shoot me :D

**CHAPTER TWO**

For a moment, Ziva doesn't seem to realize that Gibbs has left, as she's still staring at the now closed elevator doors with a dumbfound look on her face.

"Probably a coffee-run", Tony mutters. Whether he says it to reassure Ziva or himself, he doesn't want to think about. He tries to refocus on his work but when he realizes that he's already forgotten what he had been reading before Gibbs left, he lets out a frustrated growl and gets up from his chair so fast that it almost falls to the ground.

As he strides towards the men's room, he hears Ziva mumble something about 'Americans' and 'drama', but he can't bring himself to care. He nearly pulls the door out of its hinges as he reaches the restroom and comes to a dead stop in front of the mirror. He clutches the sink so tightly his knuckles are white as he tries to keep his composure. He fails miserably. When he sighs deeply and looks up, the mirror shows his reflection but he hardly recognizes himself. His eyes are red and suspiciously bright and he looks pale, like he hasn't slept in days. Come to think of it, he hasn't.

Tony starts to pace around the small room, desperate to calm his nerves. If Gibbs comes back and sees him like this, he'll know immediately something is up. And Gibbs hates weakness. God, this need he has to please his Boss, it's gonna be the end of him. How do you protect someone who doesn't feel the need to protect himself? The mere thought of what could have happened if he hadn't found Gibbs on time, it kills him. In a burst of anger, Tony punches the wall beside him. "Fuck!" he yells as he grips his fist tightly, more out of shock than pain.

He looks back in the mirror and his jaw clenches. Why does he feel so angry anyway? He should have known that Gibbs wouldn't play safe and by the book, he should have known that his Boss would rather protect everyone else before he'd save himself. Tony had been looking after his team mates for years now and he could barely remember a life before having Gibbs' six. Who was he without this job? He had become the job.

He rubs his hands against his face in an attempt to pull himself together. When he'd first realized that his feelings for Gibbs went far beyond loyalty towards his Boss, he'd promised himself that he would never let it affect his work. He couldn't move to another state, not again. The thought alone of never seeing Gibbs again, was worth the torture of not being able to come forward about his feelings. It was worth saving Gibbs' ass if he himself didn't save it. He could never leave.

When he came out of the restroom, Ziva was casually leaning against the wall. "So, what was that about?" she tried to make it sound lighthearted but Tony could clearly hear her concern. He could try to come up with a dirty joke to put her off but his body seemed to have been drained of all energy. "Wow, Ziva, this must be the first time you've resisted the urge to join me in there! You must be learning some manners." "Yeah", Ziva smirked, "for some reason they do not like it when I go in there."

Just as Tony sits down at his desk, a familiar sound announces the arrival of the main elevator. He fights the urge to look out for his Boss and keeps his gaze focused on the paperwork that is laid out before him. He could be holding the menu of a Chinese restaurant and he wouldn't have a clue but still, he cannot afford to be caught eyeing up his Boss every second of every day.

Gibbs doesn't bother explaining what took him so long but Tony would be more worried if he had. Tony decides not to ponder on it and is finally able to finish his report before they're sent home. He can't remember the last time he's finished work at a decent hour and can't resist feeling a little lost. Ziva seems to feel the same way, as she hesitates before grabbing her backpack and looking over her shoulder at Gibbs before getting into the elevator.

"_Come on Boss, come on! Don't make me do this, don't make me kiss you, Boss!"_

_Kissing him will just make everything real and he can't let it be real, can't face the possibility of accepting he's in love with a man. Not if that man is dying in his arms. He screws his eyes shut tight and forces himself to get over it, to bend over and let his lips touch those of the man he loves so deeply. _

_He can't hold back the sob as he feels Gibbs' lips against his, ice cold and unmoving. _

_Tony doesn't know how long he's been breathing for him, forcing air in his lungs with an almost tender touch against his lips and then pressing his hands against his chest in a rhythm that has him functioning on autopilot. _

_He knows it's not working but it doesn't register. Even the blearing sirens of the ambulance that rapidly approaches them don't cut through the thick fog in his mind. _

_When suddenly he's pulled up by two pairs of strong arms and carried away from Gibbs' body, the fog pulls away and he realizes that he's failed. He promised to keep his six and now Gibbs is dead. _

"_NO! Please, I need to be with him, let me go! Please!" he screams as he witnesses how Gibbs is covered by a sheet and carried away. _

"Gibbs!"

Tony jolts awake and realizes he's trembling uncontrollably. He's been having the same nightmare over and over since the day he pulled Gibbs out of that filthy river. He lies back down but he already knows that he won't sleep another minute that night. If he doesn't get a good night's sleep soon, Gibbs will surely notice something's very wrong.

He's fed up with lying and hiding. He's keeping such a big secret that he feels he can no longer see the wood for the trees.

Maybe he'll only ever get to sleep again if he faces his feelings.

Maybe that's what he needs to be able to move on.

Maybe he should tell Gibbs. Yeah, he definitely should. Tomorrow.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. As I said, I've been really busy. This was a bit of a 'filler' chapter but I thought it was necessary for Tony to prepare himself for 'the big confrontation' ;-). I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!

A/N: I'm so so sorry for the long wait, from now on I'll have more time to update faster! You'll probably hate me for the ending in this chapter but please, go with me on this one :D I'll make it up to you, promise ;-)

**Chapter three **

Tony groans loudly as the sunlight starts to creep in between the closed curtains of his bedroom.

Ever since the nightmare he had last night, he's been wide awake. He doesn't yet want to acknowledge the beginning of a new day, and it's not because he's tired. Well, of course he's tired, but it's the prospect of seeing Gibbs that has him on edge.

He sighs as he throws the warm covers off his shivering body and forces himself to get out. As he stands in front of his wardrobe, he smiles. No matter how shitty his day will turn out, Armani will get him through it all. He walks into the adjacent bathroom and sneaks a peak in the mirror. He groans as he takes in the dark circles under his eyes and his tousled hair. He'd better shower before going in or security at the Navy Yard would probably think he was a hobo.

He sighs as the hot water hits his back. He squirts a generous amount of shower gel in the palm of his hand and lathers his chest, slowly but deliberately moving his hand lower. As he grips the base of his hard cock, a mental image of Gibbs smiling one of his rare half-smiles has him gripping it tighter and he starts a steady pace of stroking, every so often flicking his thumb across the head of his cock like he imagines Gibbs' tongue would feel like. The idea of having his Boss on his knees sucking his cock sends him spiraling over the edge and nearly makes him collapse against the wall, yelling Gibbs' name.

He searches for the roughest towel in his cabinet and dries off his muscular body hard-handedly to get a grip on himself.

Last night he had promised himself that he would tell his Boss about his feelings. After his nightmare had awakened such a strong sense of sadness and desperation in him, Tony had figured that he didn't have anything to lose if he told Gibbs about how he felt.

He hadn't been the same since he had saved Gibbs from the river. He had been physically present but his carefree attitude seemed like a memory only, fleeting rapidly until he doubted every part that had made him Anthony DiNozzo.

But how do you tell someone you love them? It's not like he could just pull Gibbs' sleeve and blurt it out. Tony grins at the thought alone, he can easily predict how that would turn out: "Hey Gibbs, I've been head over heels for you for as long as I can remember, and I just thought I'd confess so you can fuck me hard over your desk."

Although he's mocking the situation, he feels his body reacting to the thought of Gibbs doing those things to him. His dick hardening again in his already tightfitting designer jeans, he groans and bans all thoughts on Gibbs to the back of his mind and focuses on the bowl of cereal in front of him.

But, let's face it, he'd probably get punched back to his own desk and then sent Afloat until he reached the proper retirement-age.

The sun is shining outside and Tony arrives at the bullpen with a big smile plastered on his face. When he notices that Gibbs isn't sitting at his desk, his smile falters and he glances at the stairs leading to MTAC. "Gibbs up in MTAC?" he asks McGee. "Dunno, haven't seen him all morning. Maybe he was already in when we arrived." The younger agent doesn't seem to care as he focuses back on his computer screen without a second glance.

Tony can't help but feel like something's not right. His suspicions are proven to be correct when Vance calls them from upstairs. "where the hell is Gibbs? He should have been here twenty minutes ago. SecNav hates waiting!" he doesn't look like he's expecting either one of the Agents to answer him as he starts to pace around the balustrade. Tony pities the toothpick between the Director's teeth. He doesn't worry about what Vance is planning to do to Gibbs, though. Only a fool would ever pity his Boss.

Suddenly, he realizes he's sitting at his desk, staring ahead, with an affectionate smile on his lips and his eyes dreamy. He has to grab his desk to resist the urge to head slap himself on the back of his head. On second thought, he's happy Gibbs isn't there. He couldn't bear Gibbs' eyes burning two holes in the back of his head when his feelings are so clearly displayed on his face, for everyone in the world to see.

He's always had his classical DiNozzo-smile plastered on his face but lately, there have been these little cracks in his otherwise impeccable appearance. It's on unguarded moments like these that he catches himself showing the real Anthony. And he hates it. The thought alone of slipping up and letting his eyes accidentally roam over Gibbs' body, terrifies him.

"McGee!" Both agents look back up to find Vance standing in front of McGee's desk. "Y-yes, Director?" the younger agent stammers. Vance seems to notice as he leans forward until he finds himself well in McGee's personal space. "Trace Gibbs' cell. Now. And DiNozzo, go get him. McGee, I need you in MTAC." He glares at the two agents before retreating to his office.

McGee shakes his head curtly as if trying to wake up from a bad dream and then rapidly punches a few keys on his keyboard, his gaze fixed on his screen. Then he frowns and glances at DiNozzo, seemingly trying to decide whether he should tell him what he came up with.

"Jeez, McGee, are you gonna tell me today? This is not one of your suspenseful novels." Tony rolls his eyes as he gets up from his chair and walks towards his younger colleague, putting on his best brave face. He'd rather not know what caused McGee to look this insecure.

McGee doesn't seem to hear him. "This can't be right…" he murmurs. He finally looks up from his reveries as DiNozzo comes to stand behind him and reads the screen over McGee's shoulder. Now Tony frowns too. "North Capitol street.. isn't that…" "Yeah, the safehouse from the Jennings-case, I know. What would Gibbs be doing there?" McGee finishes Tony's thoughts.

They had closed the Jennings case a few days ago. Daniel Anderson, a navy lieutenant, had witnessed the murder of a colleague by some drug dealer. It had appeared that the murdered petty officer, Sam Jennings, had been behind on his payment and gotten punished for it. They had put the lieutenant in one of NCIS' safehouses near North Capitol street until he could testify against the drugdealer. The trial was supposed to start in two days but now it appeared there was a problem. Why else would Gibbs go there, and why would he go by himself?

Tony sighs and moves to grab his jacket. "Try not to miss me Timmie, I'll be back before you know it!" He grins as McGee obviously tries to hold back some insult.

As soon as he steps into the elevator and the doors close him off from the bullpen, Tony's smile falters. He's obviously worrying about nothing if McGee isn't alarmed by Gibbs' absence. And yet, he can't seem to ignore his gut feeling. Since when does he even _have _a gut feeling?

Tony flicks the emergency switch and as the elevator comes to an abrupt halt, he closes his eyes for a minute. He'd much rather rely on Gibbs' gut. Something feels off, and he can't put his finger on it but he instinctively knows that his Boss wouldn't go to the safe house if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Tony fidgets in his car seat and his hands feel clammy against the leather of the steering wheel. Better safe than sorry, he floors the gas pedal and grips the wheel tighter, his knuckles white from anticipation. He has no idea what he's going to walk in on and he instinctively feels for his gun. When he feels it, safely holstered against his side, he lets out a breath he doesn't know he'd been holding and relaxes a little.

He parks the car a few streets away and wills himself to walk at a normal pace. If he alerts anyone's attention, Gibbs definitely won't be happy. Tony seriously doubts whether his Boss will be happy as it is, so he'd better not screw up.

When finally the safe house is near enough for him to see it, Tony glances around. He doesn't see anyone looking suspicious in the neighborhood so he's good to go. He walks towards the door and is about to ring the doorbell when he sees the door is ajar. He pushes it open slightly further and is opens his mouth to announce the presence of a Federal Agent when he hears Gibbs' voice through the open door around the corner.

"You can't have both, Jason. If you shoot Daniel, you're dead. And shooting a Federal Agent doesn't get you very far either."

Tony instantly backs up against the wall and tries to peek through the door. He feels a shiver run down his spine as he spots Gibbs, his hand on his gun and the other arm held protectively in front of Daniel Anderson, the lieutenant. They're held at gunpoint by a guy he hasn't seen before. He looks determined and that's what frightens Tony the most. Gibbs is right, the guy will either shoot Daniel Anderson and then get shot by Gibbs, or he'll shoot Gibbs but Daniel will escape. The guy looks like he's weighing off his options and seems to decide that shooting Gibbs gives him the greatest chance of survival, as he trains the gun at Gibbs, more deliberately now than he had before.

He's so focused on Gibbs that he doesn't see Tony coming from around the corner. When Tony watches the guy lay his finger on the trigger, he double taps him in the chest and he's standing beside Gibbs before the shooter's body hits the ground.

Apparently, Tony has been staring at Gibbs the whole time and he's only brought back to the present when the sound of the sirens registers. He watches the coroner move the body away and Daniel getting into the ambulance to get checked out. When it's just Gibbs and him in the house, Tony is finally able to wrap is head around the events of the past half hour.

"Great timing, DiNozzo." Gibbs smiles that faint smile of his and moves to leave the house. A raspy sound from his Agent's throat makes him stop and look behind him. Tony's just standing there, with a lost look on his face. His blue gaze settles on the suspiciously bright greens of his Second in Command.

"What the FUCK was that, Gibbs?" Gibbs stares at Tony for a moment when he sees how angry he is. He doesn't answer though, which only seems to make Tony angrier, and the younger Agent approaches his Boss to prod his chest with his index finger. "You _never _do something like this without backup! What would have happened if I hadn't come looking for you? You are so fucking arrogant like this, going where your gut takes you, not bothering to wear a vest and certainly not giving a shit about the consequences. This is the second time I've saved your sorry ass this month. I can't sleep anymore, because I'm so afraid that every minute I can't have your six, you'll get yourself killed! For fuck's sake, I love you too much for you to be so careless!"

When Tony realizes what he's just said, he turns away from Gibbs and closes his eyes. No, no, no. this can't be happening, he did not just declare his love for his straight-as-nails-and-Marine-too-Boss.

He hears the rustle of Gibbs' clothes and he doesn't dare to open his eyes or look at him.

He winces when he hears the front door of the safe house slam shut and he's left alone in the middle of the room.

A/N: so, I know this isn't what you wanted but I promise it'll get better!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, I'm soooo so sorry that it took so long to update! Real life hasn't been kind to me, to say the least.. But I'm all yours again! A big thanks to all the reviewers who encouraged me to write this chapter!**

**Chapter four **

"Crap." Tony runs his fingers through his hair and glances at the door, as if to make sure that Gibbs has really left. The excessive adrenalin from the hostage situation has left his body and he suddenly feels exhausted, like he could sleep for days.

He's not sure whether he should move. Maybe if he stays here, on the exact same spot, he'll wake up in a minute and none of this will have happened. Gibbs will have gone back to being oblivious as to Tony's feelings and they'll just go on solving murders, happily evading the bigger problem.

But then DiNozzo looks around, takes in the room and realizes that the damage has been done. He might as well go home since he'll probably get fired anyway. The cool air hits him like a slap in the face as he closes the door of the safe house behind him.

His mind is clouded and his feet seem to move without a conscious effort, until he finds himself in front of his car.

* * *

Tony tosses the cap of his second beer away and slumps on his couch, absentmindedly flicking channels and then deciding on a Magnum PI-marathon. Tom Sellick always manages to make a smile appear on Tony's face. He's almost forgotten all about NCIS when his phone rings.

His eyes trained on the screen, he picks up without taking so much as a glance at the caller's ID. "Yeah, DiNozzo?" he says, cracking a smile at the sight of Magnum picking up a stunning woman in his Ferrari.

When the caller answers, he almost drops the phone.

"DiNozzo!"

"G-Gibbs!" – 'Oh my god, I sound like McGee', Tony winces as he hears himself reply to his Boss – former Boss?

"Are you gonna show up here soon or taking a vacation?" the gruff voice replies.

"Wh- do I still have a job?" the words leave Tony's mouth before he can swallow them. He slaps the back of his head.

Gibbs seems to have heard, as he answers without so much as a hesitation in that husky voice. "Do you have anywhere else to be, DiNozzo? By the way, slapping you is my job." And with that, Tony hears the 'click' indicating that Gibbs has ended the call. That man should really work on his phone manners.

Tony replays the conversation in his mind as he walks to the bathroom to check if he's decent enough to come into work. He can't keep a shiver from running down his spine as he thinks about Gibbs, slapping him somewhere else, anywhere else than on the back of his head.

* * *

Crossing the parking lot toward the entrance of the Navy Yard, he winces at the bright sunlight. His head is throbbing slightly and he's feeling lightheaded – although that could be caused by both the beer and Gibbs. He flashes his signature DiNozzo-smile at the security guards and when they don't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, he lets out a breath that had been caught in his chest for far too long.

Tony rides the elevator with Brenda, a cute girl from Human Resources. She's talking to him, standing closer than appropriate and practically throwing herself at him, but he can hardly hear her over the sound of the blood rushing through his ears. He looks at her, sees her pupils dilate and her breath hitch and he smiles. It'd be so easy to force her against the wall, his knee between her legs and just kiss her senseless until her knees give way. Sometimes he misses his playboy persona. He mostly keeps it up for the team but he has stopped believing it himself a long time ago. He remembers the exact moment he had realized his feelings for Gibbs were more than friendly…

_He knows he doesn't have to knock but still hesitates a moment, his hand on the doorknob, before pushing through and opening the door. The house seems to have taken over the no-bullshit-attitude his Boss carries with pride. Tony feels ridiculous for being impressed by something as ordinary as a door and yet, he wouldn't be surprised if Gibbs could see right through it. His Boss is like a force of nature, he never backs down for anyone and his fierce blue eyes always carry the same intensity._

_But they have caught a case and since they're a two-man team, he'll have to wake the beast. Normally the roles would be reversed and Gibbs – who practically lives at the office – would come and pick him up. But last night, he had stayed late to finish a report and Gibbs had gone home at a decent hour. Another reason why he was so reluctant to wake his Boss; maybe this was the first night in weeks he could get some sleep and instead of that much-needed rest, Tony was here to bug him some more. _

_The wooden floor in the living room creaks softly and Tony wants so badly to turn around and walk away. At times, Gibbs can be almost impossible to live with, and that's just in daytime and with coffee. Tony doesn't want to imagine what he'll be like now. _

_He's been here before but obviously the master bedroom isn't one of the rooms that Gibbs showed him. He guesses it's upstairs and he takes the steps two at a time, as quietly as possible. When he notices the first door on the left standing ajar, he carefully sneaks a peek inside. Yeah, this is the bedroom alright. Gibbs is sprawled out on the bed, his naked body only half covered by a thin sheet. The moonlight coming through the curtains offers Tony a glance at his Boss' defined abs and muscular arms. He looks peaceful like this, the otherwise hard lines around his eyes and lips have softened a bit and Tony can't keep his eyes from roaming across Gibbs' toned body. _

_When Tony's eyes travel over the older man's chest and lower, his breath catches in his throat. Gibbs' cock is clearly visible under the sheet and Tony licks his lips without a second thought. Wait – what? He takes a step back, eager to get out of there. What the hell just happened? The floor creaks again, this time harder and then everything sort of happens in a blur. Gibbs jolts awake, his right arm moves under his pillow at the speed of light and he trains his Sig at Tony. "Whoa, easy Boss!" Tony yelps. _

"_Jeez, DiNozzo. Do you get a kick out of watching people sleep?" he appears to expect an answer to that, as his blue eyes settle on his Senior Agent's. Tony is doing his best impression of a deer caught in the headlights and opens his mouth a few times before he finds himself able to answer, never breaking eye contact with that intense blue gaze. _

* * *

Tony gets off the elevator and strolls into the bullpen, carefree smile plastered on his face. He walks straight to his desk and smiles at McGee's questioning look. "Where is our fearless assassin chick?" he wonders, only now realizing that she hadn't been at work in the morning.

"How sweet to worry about me, hairy butt!" Ziva teases as she descends the stairs and walks up to the team. She reads the question in Tony's eyes and shrugs. "Vance needed me in MTAC this morning, Special Agent Balboa caught a case that required help from Mossad." And then she walks toward her desk, effectively fencing any other questions her two colleagues might have had on the matter.

And then it doesn't matter anymore, as Gibbs comes down the stairs in a hurry. "McGee, what have you got?" he asks, making his way to the big screen. McGee grabs the remote. "Daniel Anderson, key witness in the Jenning-case. He was attacked this morning in the safe house near North-Capitol street. Anderson was upstairs when the intruder made his way into the house and was able to contact NCIS." Gibbs took over. "When I arrived at the safe house, Anderson was being held at gunpoint by a guy, he wasn't part of the original investigation 'cause I hadn't seen him before. I announced myself as a Federal Agent and ordered him to put down the gun, but the guy wouldn't budge. That kind of dedication probably indicates that he didn't have much to lose so I think he has ties to the original drug cartel that murdered Jennings. To keep Anderson from testifying against them, it's very likely that they would send a hit man. But DiNozzo shot him before I could get him to answer any questions – Gibbs looks at Tony sharply - so we'll have to rely on Abby's DNA-match, as soon as Ducky is done with him."

Tony huffs indignantly. So now it's his fault that he saved the lives from both a valuable witness and the team leader of the MCRT? He opens his mouth to protest and then remembers what happened this morning, when he tried to convince Gibbs of the value of his life. He takes a deep breath and decides to let it go, but he can't keep the edge of annoyance from his voice as he speaks. "I'll go down to see what Abby has found so far." "I'll check the neighborhood around North Capitol street, maybe there are witnesses from this morning, or the days prior to the attack." Ziva offers. Gibbs nods. "I'm coming with ya", he states and grabs his gear. Ziva moves to do the same and McGee sits down at his computer. "Jennings' murderer, Juan Cortez, is still in locked up and waiting for the trial to start but I'll check his financial records, maybe he paid someone to organize a hit on Anderson." Gibbs nods approvingly and they make their way to the elevator.

* * *

"Abby? Abs! ABBY!" Tony screams from the top of his lungs to the unsuspecting forensic scientist. "TONY!" she screams back with the same amount of enthusiasm, as she lunges herself in his arms. She squeezes him until she's satisfied with Tony's squeaky pleas for air and then moves to turn down the volume of the noise she calls music.

"What can I do for ya, hot stuff?" she asks, as she ruffles his hair affectionately. "You never visit me anymore! Most of the time, Gibbs comes down. Don't get me wrong, I love our fearless leader but I love my Italian stud too!" she grins as she wraps her arms around his strong chest and sighs happily. Tony smiles. That's typical Abby, she has probably already forgotten that he came down here with a purpose. He pokes her softly in the side and gently tugs a pigtail when she disentangles herself from him.

"You're here for the Jennings-case, right?" she punches a few keys on her keyboard but her usual thrive and blur of pigtails dancing around seem to be missing. "I got nothing", she pouts. The DNA we have doesn't match anyone in the database, but I'll keep trying. Ducky finished the autopsy but obviously the cause of death was a no-brainer. That must have been badass Tony-boy! You swoopin' in and saving the day!" "Yeah, glad you appreciate it. Gibbs...not so much." Tony murmurs as he leans against her desk.

"Awww, don't worry sweety, he'll come around. He's just pissed 'cause we have nothing to go on – for now." She pats his shoulder encouragingly. Tony smiles sadly. Abby's right, Gibbs will probably come around once they have a lead they can go on. But he knows there's more to it than that. He wonders how Abby would react if she knew how he feels about their silver haired fox. If she knew that he didn't race to the safe house to protect their witness but to make sure Gibbs was safe. Of course, they all look out for each other but Tony would be lying if he said that's all he was doing. He wasn't there to protect their team leader. He pulled the trigger to protect the man he loves.

* * *

"Goddamnit I want a name! NOW!" Gibbs rages as he downs his tenth cup of coffee and punches his computer. McGee is smart enough to let that one pass for now, and concentrates on his own screen. Juan Cortez's financial records are clean, suspiciously clean. But then again, that probably would have been too easy. Ziva and McGee found a few neighbors who'd seen the shooter break into the safe house that morning but they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary in the past few days, so that doesn't bring the team any further.

It's eight o'clock and they've gone over all the angles at least twice and still come up with nothing. Gibbs sighs. He doesn't look up from his paperwork but he knows they are waiting for a sign, his blessing, before they go home. He's being hard on them but throwing himself on this case is the only thing that keeps him from replaying Tony's words in his mind, over and over. The day's events catch up on him and he decides to put his Agents out of their misery. "Go home, sleep. I don't want to see any of you before 8 AM tomorrow."

McGee and Ziva scramble to pack their stuff and go home. Tony is more hesitant. He checks if his teammates have left and then he slowly walks up to Gibbs, seemingly trying to gather his courage in the few steps it takes him to reach his Boss. Gibbs doesn't acknowledge Tony's presence in any way but that doesn't surprise the younger Agent. Being able to handle his Boss' moodswings is a big part of his job as Second in Command. He clears his throat. "Look, Boss… About this morning…" Gibbs interrupts him before he can say anything else. "Nothing to talk about, DiNozzo. Get out of here."

Tony's heart sinks in his chest and he fights the urge to grab the arrogant man by the collar and shake him up, just to get a reaction out of him. Anything other than his usual indifference. He keeps his gaze trained at the older man, but it doesn't bring him any further. He sighs and without saying anything else, he grabs his gear and walks toward the elevator. A few minutes later, he's standing on the parking lot outside of the Navy Yard, and takes a deep breath. At least the day is over and he gets twelve blissful hours without his grumpy boss.

* * *

The blissful hours without his grumpy boss aren't so blissful after all. Tony revels in the slight burn the gulp of whisky leaves in his throat. Tonight, he just wants to forget about the whole day. There's a game on but he's not really paying attention, just waiting for the alcohol to kick in and leave him in a haze of ignorance and happiness that only fools accomplish.

He's halfway to sleep on the couch when he hears distant knocking on his front door. Slowly sitting upwards and coming out of his alcohol-induced slumber, he realizes the knocking is not so distant. It's harsh, persistent, working on his nerves already. He knows that second who's on the other side of the door. For a second, he considers ignoring him. He actually laughs at that thought. Gibbs is the one with his one schedule, trying to force his own timing on his Boss would probably only get him as far as more head slaps.

He gets up from the couch, screwing his eyes shut tight to let the sudden headache subside and then moves to open the door, though Gibbs is one step ahead of him. Just as he reaches the door, his lock gives way and his Boss simply makes his way into his home.

"Oh, by all means, come in!" Tony blurts out. Gibbs simply shrugs. "Should have been faster, DiNozzo." He answers dryly and settles on the couch. Tony waits for the fog in his mind to go away and he stares at his Boss, obviously trying to place him here, in his apartment.

Gibbs decides that the younger man has been taunted enough for one day. "I just came over to discuss something about the case."

Tony stares at him. The fog is gone alright, but it's been replaced by a blazing fire within him. The anger from this morning has returned with full force and it takes all his willpower to keep from manhandling Gibbs out of his home. He looked at the clock. "I still have nine hours in which I don't have to deal with you. I'll see you tomorrow at eight." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Tony mirrors the surprised expression that Gibbs is now showing. Liquid courage sucks when it's directed at your Boss. Stupid whisky. In a matter of seconds, Tony promises himself he'll never drink again. But the words are already out in the open so he might as well stand up for himself and face the consequences. He straightens his back, tilts his chin a little and undergoes the fierce blue gaze his Boss settles on him. The intensity weakens his knees and he leans against the door in an effort to hide it from him. Tony knows those eyes see everything, but he'll be damned if he just hands his thoughts on a silver platter.

He bites his bottom lip to keep from blurting out an apology. The last thing he needs right now is to be seen as weak. Gibbs gets up from the sofa, never breaking Tony's gaze, and walks up to him until they're standing so close that Tony feels his body heat. He can't help it, and his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

"Tony…" Gibbs whispers as he reaches out to touch his Agent's arm, but Tony takes a step back, effectively dodging his Boss' touch.

"Don't say it" he pleads. Gibbs sighs. "Look, I never talk about anything. But I can't ignore what happened this morning. You know you're a valuable asset to the team, and I respect you. But I'm not gay Tony, I just don't feel the same way."

"Don't you think I know that? The whole Marine-attitude and three divorces gave me a few clues. Thanks a lot for the pep talk but can you please leave now?" Tony forces the words out of his throat, his voice strangled. He looks away from Gibbs, showing a great interest in his floor when he opens the door and waits for Gibbs to get out.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will probably have less angst in it, but I felt it was necessary for the story to go down this road first. Let me know what you think!**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful feedback, you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Mind the change of rating, not kidding, it's VERY explicit…) **

* * *

**Chapter five **

Tony thinks of Abby as he's standing there, holding the door open and keeping his eyes shut to avoid the confrontation with his - very heterosexual - boss. The forensic scientist likes to believe that if she screws her eyes shut tight, the threat will have gone away when she reopens them. Tony always thought that was kind of cute but idiotic nonetheless. Now though, he understands why she does it. It's the last possible hope of a good outcome he can hold onto. If you've tried everything else and run away from the problem for so long that you don't remember a time in which you weren't afraid, it suddenly seems like you can only get peace of mind when you've tried absolutely everything.

"You know that doesn't work, right?" Tony groans when he hears Gibbs' husky voice. "One can only hope." He retorts, as he opens his eyes and looks straight into the mocking eyes that always have him feeling so lightheaded. If asking him to leave doesn't work, maybe he should just ignore the other man. So he walks into the kitchen, starts the coffee machine and tries not to glance in Gibbs' direction. Ignoring him is harder than he thought, especially if he keeps making stupid comments. "You're trying to make me leave by making coffee? How well do you know me exactly?" Tony doesn't miss the hint of laughter in his voice. He doesn't know whether he should be annoyed by Gibbs' persistence or amazed by his determination to talk about this whole situation. He decides on annoyance because he doesn't get why Gibbs would want to know the details of his feelings.

"I know you well enough. You'd rather drink coffee from NCIS than my so-called 'hazelnut crap' and since I don't have anything other to offer… I guess this will work." He wonders why he's being so bold – and why Gibbs isn't already headslapping him into oblivion. He can't resist turning his head to cast a glance at the older man. Gibbs is leaning against the counter now, a lot closer to him than he thought and Tony gasps. Gibbs just keeps looking at him with that calculating gaze that makes you want to confess your innermost thoughts. So he's using his interrogation tricks now? That just annoys him even more and yet… he can't help but feel special for being the center of Gibbs' attention.

He sighs. "I'd appreciate it if you don't treat me like a suspect in my own home. Look Gibbs, we've been friends for years now. You know you can count on me at work to accept your leadership and you know I don't overstep that boundary. But in here, after hours, we're equals." He takes a deep breath and waits for the storm to come. When the other man simply agrees with him, Tony jerks his head towards him, unable to hold back the words as his eyebrows rise. "What do you mean, 'you know'?"

"I know." Gibbs repeats. Of course, leave it to him to be stubborn on the worst possible moments. When Tony doesn't react, Gibbs elaborates. "You just said it, we've been friends for years. But every time you've spoken up tonight, I see you cringe like I'm about to head slap you any moment. I guess I missed the moment where you could no longer be at ease with me. Why are you looking at me like I just grew a third eye?" Gibbs tilts his head slightly, obviously trying to understand is Senior Agent better. Tony sighs. "You're talking too much and I'm not saying anything. It's like my world view has just been proven totally wrong. This is more shocking than the time where people found out the earth wasn't flat!" He starts to pace and looks up sharply when Gibbs snorts. "You're still a dramaqueen so my world view hasn't changed", Gibbs teases back.

Tony can't help but crack a smile at that. He can't remember the last time he was with Gibbs without having to worry about exposing his feelings. Gibbs is right – he hasn't been at ease with him anymore. But maybe it'll be okay. Even if he can't have the man in his bed, he can still enjoy their friendship…right? Then why does it feel like he's selling himself short? Is it wrong to want more, to expect more? And of course there are other fish in the see, but Tony always wanted to hook just one and keep onto it for dear life. This might not be bad, being rejected. Maybe this is what he needs to move on and focus on other fish. Great, now he's seriously philosophizing about fish. He's officially lost it.

Being caught up in his musings caused him to lose track of Gibbs, and he's suddenly made very aware of the other man's body heat when Gibbs opens the cupboard behind him and moves to grab another can from the top shelf, effectively trapping Tony between his chest and the sink unit. Tony whimpers when he feels the broad chest pressed up against his back and he has to clutch the sink tightly to keep himself from leaning into the touch. He jumps away from Gibbs like he's burnt and knocks the can out of his Boss' hand in the process. It falls to the ground, losing its content of instant coffee all over the wooden floor. Okay, so maybe it'll take more than just his common sense to get over this fish. Apparently, his body reacts to every touch from the silverhaired man and Tony swallows thickly when he feels his cock straining his pants.

"What the hell just happened?" Gibbs manages to get out, his eyebrows shot up in his hairline. Then his eyes travel down Tony's body and his mouth falls open when he spots the bulge in Tony's jeans. Tony lets out a sudden and harsh laugh when he sees Gibbs' expression. "Great, I finally got you to shut up!" he tries to joke it off, desperately trying to pretend he's not standing in front of his boss with a raging hard-on.

The silence in the room is suddenly deafening. Tony can't take it anymore and he throws his arms up in defeat. "Great, you got me, you can run off now." But Gibbs just keep standing there, like he's suddenly nailed to the floor. Tony sighs – this night just keeps getting worse. He retrieves a hand vacuum cleaner from the cabinet behind him and bends down to clean up the coffee powder that's lying at Gibbs' feet.

He kneels to check if there's any coffee powder left behind in the cracks in the floor and he suddenly realizes that all this time, Gibbs hasn't made a sound. He looks up at him, about to ask if he's okay when he sees the otherwise blue eyes are now almost black. His breath catches in his throat and he has to clear it several times before he finds his voice again, raspy from desire. "What's wrong?" he tries not to focus on the fact that he's kneeling between Gibbs' legs – or that his heart is practically beating out of his chest.

Gibbs shakes his head curtly, not finding the strength or the presence of mind to answer the man at his feet.

"Tell me, please" Tony pleads, almost losing his sanity in the desire to reach out and cup Gibbs' cock through his pants.

He loses himself in Gibbs' steel blue eyes until the older man finds it in him to speak. "You're always so eager…" he manages, just above a whisper. He says it like it amazes him. At any other moment, Tony would have laughed but now he finds himself unable to do anything but stare at Gibbs. "I'd do anything for you", he replies hoarsely, "do you have any idea how much I want to suck your cock right now? Just swallow it down and letting you come down my throat, and then just keep sucking and licking until you're hard again and ready to fuck me?"

Gibbs thrusts up his hips involuntarily at Tony's words and stares down at him, running his hands through his own silver hair in a gesture of despair. "What the fuck, it feels like my chest is so tight I can't breathe. Why do I want to force my cock between your lips when the normal reaction would be to push you away?"

Tony is close to panting now, palming his own cock through his jeans and looking up at his Boss. "Do it." He whispers, involuntarily biting his bottom lip.

"Tony, stop", Gibbs groans, "we can't do this. I can't do this, not with you."

Tony shrugs and claws at Gibbs' leg. "Please, I want you so much. I don't care if you're not gay, just let me have this." He begs, not caring if it makes him sound weak. He moves his hand up to Gibbs' covered erection, rubbing his balls through his trousers.

Gibbs growls, pushing Tony's hand away with force and undoing his belt. He unzips his pants and takes out his dick, which is now rock hard and leaking with precum. Grabbing it by the base, he reaches out with his other hand and takes a firm grasp of Tony's hair, forcing him to come closer by pulling hard. Tony moans hard and moves to take Gibbs' cock in his hand, only to have his hand pushed away again.

"Hands off, I want those pretty lips on my dick, now." Gibbs' otherwise controlled manner has long gone and his voice sounds tight. He takes his dick and rubs it against Tony's cheek, gasping for air when he sees how eager Tony turns his head and opens his mouth to take him in. He grips Tony's hair again and pulls it so that Tony's head is tilted back, his mouth open and inviting.

And then the man by his feet licks the tip of his cock, smearing the precum gathered there all over his lips, all the while not breaking their eye-contact. "Fuck!" Gibbs yells, gripping his cock harder to let the desire to come subside. Tony licks the head again and sucks it lightly. "Do it", he moans, "fuck my mouth, please" he's begging uncontrollably now, licking the head of Gibbs' cock again and again, waiting desperately for him to take the lead.

Tony's words break the last of Gibbs' resolve and he growls again. He grips his cock tight, grabs Tony's chin and forces his dick between the glistening lips, reveling in the way Tony opens up his mouth without hesitation and licks the underside of his erection. Gibbs pulls back until only the tip of his cock touches Tony's lips and then he plunges back in, forcing almost his entire length down Tony's throat. Tony is now moaning constantly and sucking so eagerly that Gibbs can only stare at him, hypnotized by that soft tongue lapping his cock like it was made for that purpose only.

He sets a steady pace and when he notices that Tony relaxes even more, now making constant mewling sounds, Gibbs fits his entire length between his soft lips. Then suddenly, Tony sucks harder and stops licking, moaning hard and trembling all over. Gibbs pulls back, concerned that he's done something wrong but then he sees Tony's eyes, glazed over and his lips swollen, panting hard. "Did you just come from sucking my cock?" he tilts up Tony's chin and forces the younger man to look him in the eyes. "Y-yes", he moans, between breaths.

That's enough to send Gibbs over the edge. "Open up", he warns. The second Tony takes him in his mouth again, he comes so hard he nearly blacks out. His knees give way and he slides down on the floor, beside Tony. His Senior Agent is now blushing fervently and still gasping for air.

Tony is still trying to wrap his head around what just happened, when he realizes Gibbs is staring at him. "What?" he asks softly, already threatening to get lost in those blue pools.

"Come here", Gibbs answers, his voice husky. Tony looks at him questioningly and moves to sit closer to him when Gibbs cups his face, and then softly brushes his lips against Tony's.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Hope I didn't traumatize anyone… More soon! **

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! The previous chapter turned out different from what I originally planned, but apparently you guys love _dirty_ every once in a while :D**

**Someone told me that it seemed like Gibbs was taking advantage of Tony. And I can understand why it would seem that way but I never intended for it to come over like that. The way I see it, Tony makes Gibbs feel things that no man has ever made him feel before, and it kinda drives Gibbs nuts I appreciate that you're looking out for Tony though :D hope you like this little chapter, I'll write more later today!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The moan that escapes Tony's lips as they touch Gibbs', seems to break the spell and Tony pulls back, staring at Gibbs. His Boss is mirroring his expression and neither of them seems very eager to break the silence.

Gibbs frowns as he searches Tony's features, as if he'll find the answer there. The younger agent snorts. "What are you staring at _me_ for? I'm the gay one." It's meant as a joke but when Gibbs winces at his words, Tony sighs. "Look, Gibbs, I told you I wanted this. I don't expect to see a bouquet of red roses on my desk tomorrow but I don't need your pity either." The edge in his tone gives away a lot more emotion than he wants to display. He gets up from the floor and holds out his hand, waiting for Gibbs to accept it.

The older man's gaze is settled on Tony but he doesn't seem to focus on his Agent, just staring ahead. "Okay, Gibbs, you're scaring me now." Tony laughs nervously. "I've never traumatized anyone with a blow job before. Now get up 'cause you're not getting any younger and your knees are not going to be happy." That comment makes the left corner of Gibbs' mouth arch slightly and he finally accepts Tony's hand, groaning as he stands up. Tony laughs at the sound. "Jeez, maybe I should drop you off at a home for the elderly instead of the Navy Yard." Gibbs slaps the back of his head but it just makes Tony laugh harder.

Then he realizes that Gibbs is still observing him, a thoughtful look on his face. "What?" Tony asks impatiently. "It's just… it's nothing. I've never been on the receiving end of your playboy-smile, that's all." Gibbs smiles slightly as he says the words, suddenly showing a great interest in the floor. When he looks back up, it's hard to not get lost in Tony's sparkling eyes. They're full of mischief and Gibbs has no trouble imagining all the women – and men – who have let themselves get lost in there before him. Tony laughs again. "You're one to talk, you collect ex-wives!", he exclaims and ducks for the head slap.

Tony had expected this to be a lot more awkward but instead the atmosphere in the room reminds him of his days with the Baltimore PD, when he first met Gibbs. Back then it had all been like a dream; Gibbs had made him feel like he truly belonged somewhere – at Gibbs' side. He'd discovered a piece of himself he hadn't known was there; he liked to follow commands. He strived for the older man's approval and it wasn't long before Tony wanted to be the only one keeping the man's six. When Vivian Blackadder had joined the team, Tony struggled with having to share Gibbs. Luckily for him, the woman's incompetence had made it unnecessary for him to worry about her being his competition. And over the years he'd had to learn to deal with new team members, carefully disguising his eagerness to please his Boss as fear for his sternness instead of jealousy towards the others. He loved Kate, Tim and Ziva but the love he felt for Gibbs reached a whole new level.

It killed him to know that he'd never be the only one, but he had been forced to deal with it for years so he'd gotten quite good at hiding his emotions under a dazzling smile.

The fact that Gibbs doesn't know him enough to see through that cover, hurts him more than he'd imagined it would. Apparently he's gotten so good at it that no one really knows the real Tony anymore. It makes him realize that this was a mistake; how can Gibbs know the extent to which Tony loves him if he hadn't even realized his Senior Agent is gay – and in love with him at that.

"This was a mistake." Tony doesn't recognize his own voice – it's tight with tension. Gibbs' brow furrows. "Shouldn't that be my line?" he grins, carefully checking Tony's reaction for the real emotion hidden behind the mask that is Anthony DiNozzo. Tony doesn't return Gibbs' smile and breaks the eye contact between them, instantly feeling the loss. He moves to enlarge the distance between them when Gibbs grabs him by the wrist and tugs him against his chest. "What's wrong?" he whispers in Tony's ear.

Tony shivers when he hears Gibbs' voice and fights the urge to press himself closer to the other man. He gently pushes Gibbs away but he can't bring himself to get his hands of his Boss' chest. "I don't need to be cuddled Gibbs, I'd rather you go right now if you're not planning to stay anyway."

He diverts his eyes from Gibbs' intense blue ones, swallowing hard when Gibbs keeps his gaze trained on him. Finally Gibbs looks away and brushes past Tony, stroking his shoulder softly in the process. He doesn't expect his Boss to stay, he wouldn't want him to stay out of pity. And yet, he can't keep the tears from welling up when he hears the front door being shut. He brushes them away, blinking angrily. DiNozzo men don't cry. He's so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't hear the knocking at his door.

The sound finally registers when the lock on his door is picked and Gibbs walks in again, hesitantly standing there. Tony looks at him and his breath stutters as he watches the expression on the Marine's face. He's seriously pissed. Gibbs' eyes lock on Tony's and he slams the door shut, striding over to Tony in a few deliberate steps.

Apparently, Gibbs' orgasm-induced haze has just lifted and what just happened has finally registered in his foggy mind. It doesn't look like he's all too happy about it.

Tony opens his mouth to apologize but no sound comes out. He doesn't know what he should be apologizing for exactly, but staying quiet seems worse than being weak. Gibbs breaks the awkward silence.

"I know I don't have the right to be jealous, I know what I said before. But.. damned!" he yells, grabbing Tony by the collar of his tshirt. "I want to be the only one you smile at like that!" he hisses before kissing Tony with a passion that makes him have to hold on to Gibbs to keep standing on his feet.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to give you this, I'll write more later today! Hope this reassures a few worried readers :D do you think Gibbs means what he says or is he temporarily blinded by Tony's smile? ;) let me know!**

**BTW: how much did you guys love 'Baltimore'? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, they send me straight to my happy place! now, without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter seven **

Tony gasps against Gibbs' lips, desperately trying to hold on to his last shred of dignity. "Gibbs…" he moans against the soft lips that are caressing his, his hands coming up to rest on Gibbs' chest. He gently pushes the man away but doesn't remove his hands, gripping Gibbs' shoulders instead. He smiles at the other man, a real smile this time. Gibbs seems to notice the difference too and his pupils dilate in response. When he moves to kiss Tony again, the grip Tony has on Gibbs' shoulder strengthens and he keeps his Boss at a safe distance. He manages to spot the flash of hurt in those intense blue eyes, before it's covered up again.

"Gibbs.." he repeats. "I understand that you're confused about all this, anyone would be after such an amazing blowjob." His grin falters under Gibbs' hard gaze. "I just mean that you can't possibly have changed your mind in the minute it took you to leave and then barge in again. And I loved every second of it, but kissing me like this makes it incredibly hard for me to think of this as a one-time thing."

Gibbs hands come up to encircle Tony's wrists and he tugs him against his chest. "Didn't you just hear what I said?" he growls. Tony sighs. "Yeah, you don't want anyone else to see my amazing smile – he flashes his white teeth in a big smile – but the fact that you're threatened by that idea, shows that you don't really know me anymore. If you did, you'd know that smile is just a mask. And you are one of the very few I trust enough to let go of the mask. Hearing you say that you want me to be like that… it hurts. It's like you're asking me to be someone I can't be. I've been there and I won't go back, not even for you." Tony pulls at his arms but the older man only holds him tighter.

"Sit down." Gibbs pushes Tony towards the couch and sits next to him, keeping quiet until Tony shuffles awkwardly on the couch and glances in his direction before focusing his attention on his shoes.

"I knew." Gibbs' voice is husky and Tony shivers involuntarily. Then Gibbs' words filter through and Tony frowns at his boss, trying to read what he knew exactly. Gibbs smirks at his expression and ruffles Tony's hair, his soft smile never leaving his features. He looks years younger like this and Tony can't help but take in the man next to him. Gibbs' otherwise hardened expression now shows little wrinkles near his eyes and the corners of his mouth, a physical reminder from a time where Gibbs didn't feel the need to wear a mask in front of other people. That's when Tony realizes exactly how much they have in common. He's not the only one pretending. Maybe they never gave each other the chance to really get to know the other.

"Yeah…" Gibbs whispers, once again seemingly reading Tony's mind. "Tony, the last person to see me laughing unguardedly was Shannon. When I lost her, I was devastated. It's no secret that I tried to replace her multiple times, and that I failed at every single one of those attempts. I was always caught up in work, chasing bad guys and sleeping at the office until I had closed the case. And it drove my ex-wives crazy, but ultimately, every single marriage failed because I refused to let them take down the walls I had built around myself – all the while glorifying everything about Shannon until no one could compete with that image anymore and they just left me alone. I thought that was what I preferred. But along the way I started to notice that your smile would make my day more bearable, that I started to look forward to your ramblings because they lightened the mood, and I found myself seeking your company. That's when I knew that you were going to mean more to me than any of my ex-wives did, that maybe it would be okay, even with Shannon gone, because I had you as my friend. I've thought of you as a friend for years… what?"

Gibbs frowns at Tony, unsure as to why his agent is staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Do you know how much you just said? I don't think I've heard you say that much in all the years we've worked together. Oh my god, you always smack _me_ on the head because I ramble. Maybe I should smack _you_!" Tony laughs nervously.

"Tony", Gibbs sighs, "you're doing it right _now_. What's wrong?"

Gibbs was prepared for a lot of things, but not for this. Tony starts crying. He stares at his younger agent, frozen on the spot. Tony's bottom lip trembles slightly and he looks Gibbs in the eyes, letting all emotion show in his. "You just said it, you've seen me as a friend for years. And now you know and I've ruined everything", he lets out a heartbreaking sob and Gibbs wants to kiss the tears of his cheeks there and then. "That's not what I was going to say, you idiot", he brings his hand up to the back of Tony's head, and then strokes his hair softly, smiling at the way Tony instinctively cringes and then visibly relaxes under his touch.

"What I _was_ _going_ to say", Gibbs stresses the words as he takes Tony's hand in his, "is that my view on things changed when you pulled me out of that river. I haven't told anyone this but I saw them, I saw my girls that day." Tony gasps, but keeps quiet. Gibbs takes it as a sign that he can go on. "The urge to go with them was so incredibly strong, but something in me was holding me back, and they were telling me that it was okay to stay here. At that moment I didn't know why, but I thought of you, and suddenly I wanted to stay. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I chose life over my memories of the girls. It was like I could see things from another point of view and it suddenly seemed so obvious. That the friendship you had been giving me wasn't what pulled me through, it was the realization that finally I found myself close to someone, without feeling the overwhelming urge to push them away." Gibbs hesitates. "It scared the crap outta me", he whispers. "I hid behind rule twelve and you being a man, but I just didn't know how to handle it. I had been trying to move on for so long, and now I didn't seem to want to let Shannon and Kelly go. So I bolted. I shut myself off from you and refused to face what was happening. And when we were at the safe house and you told me about your feelings, I couldn't handle it. I hadn't even found the courage to admit it to myself and there you were, claiming a part of my life like you had been doing since we met, only now it seemed to mean so much more. I was ready to deny everything and wait for you to get over me so I wouldn't have to face things anymore. But as soon as left earlier, I finally realized what I was about to throw away, so I came back. And I don't expect you to keep smiling like DiNozzo the womanizer does, I just love seeing you smile because that smile alone makes my day every time I see it."

When he looks up at Tony, the younger man looks unusually composed with an unreadable expression on his face and he's observing Gibbs calmly. "Are you done?" he asks quietly, the rough edge in his voice the only betrayal of the underlying emotion. Gibbs stares at him for a moment and then nods, taking his hand as Tony stands up from the couch and offers it to him.

Tony pulls Gibbs with him towards a door that's standing ajar. He kicks it open and roughly pulls at Gibbs' hand. Gibbs is barely able to register that they're in the bedroom before he finds himself pushed on the bed and straddled by Tony. The younger man grabs his hands, pins them above his head with one hand and backs up a little to look at him. Gibbs shivers under Tony's gaze and arches his back, craving more contact but not attempting to fight for dominance. Tony kisses his way over Gibbs' throat, along his neck to his ear, which he bites and sucks softly until Gibbs is squirming under him and gasping with every touch. Tony grins and rubs their erections together, reveling in the loud moan coming from the man under him.

"I could go on about how much I love you but I've waited long enough, too long. I want you. Now."

Gibbs is amazed by how easily Tony says those words. His hands fall to Tony's hips and he forces his groin against Tony's, fisting the younger man's shirt to keep from losing control. He cups the back of Tony's neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss that quickly has them both gasping for air. He rips Tony's shirt open and caresses the toned chest underneath, slowly going down and following the line of his boxers with the tip of his index finger. He quickly unbuckles Tony's belt, pulls the zipper down and swallows hard when he notices Tony's boxers are already wet with precum. He pulls the boxers down just enough to free Tony's rock hard cock and flicks his thumb across the head, smiling when Tony's breath hitches. With newfound confidence he grips the erection a little tighter and starts to stroke it at a torturously slow pace, rubbing precum across the tip with every few strokes and palming his balls through Tony's jeans. After a while, Tony is moaning constantly and he grips Gibbs' hands tightly. "You're gonna make me come if you keep doing that."

Tony takes in a shaky breath as Gibbs' piercing blue gaze settles on him, and for a moment he worries the older man is going to run off. "Do it, I want you to… you know…" Gibbs is horrified when he realizes he's blushing. Marines don't blush, goddamnit!

"I'm sorry, what?" Tony laughs. "Was that a secret code or something because I didn't exactly understand that."

Gibbs grabs Tony's hand and presses it against his own cock, bucking up to let Tony feel the effect he has on him. "Fuck me, now!" he growls as if daring Tony to say no. Tony whimpers and palms Gibbs erection through his pants. "You sure?" he whispers. Gibbs nods without hesitation. "Gimme some of that DiNozzo-magic" he smiles broadly. Seeing Gibbs smile like that almost makes Tony come on the spot and he leans down to kiss the older man, losing himself in the taste of those soft lips. He slowly undresses Gibbs, taking his shirt off first and kissing every piece of skin he uncovers. He unfastens Gibbs' jeans and moves off of Gibbs body to kiss his legs, starting at his knees and softly scraping his teeth across the tender flesh when he moves towards Gibbs' impressive length. He softly sucks at his balls and licks the underside of his dick while his hands keep caressing his thighs.

Gibbs moans hard and fists the bedcovers to keep from forcing his cock deeper between Tony's lips. When Tony sucks at the tip of his dick and then sinks down, taking in most of its length, Gibbs almost forgets how to breathe. Then he feels a slick finger softly stroking his hole – when did Tony grab lube? – and he holds his breath, waiting for the pain to come. But it doesn't, and he hears himself exhaling hard when he feels a pleasurable tingle start where the tip of Tony's finger gently enters him. He can't concentrate on the intrusion as Tony keeps sucking and licking his cock, expertly driving him nuts.

Tony releases his cock, adds a second and then a third finger and kisses Gibbs' stomach and legs. Then he glances at Gibbs, satisfied to see him in a haze of lust, his eyes glazed over and his kiss-swollen lips slightly parted. "he lies between Gibbs' legs and starts licking his cock again. "Ready?" he asks. "Ready for wh- _FUCK_!" Gibbs yells as Tony takes in his entire length and angles one of his fingers so that it brushes what he guesses is his prostate. He bucks off the mattress and Tony starts to lick him almost obscenely, lapping his tongue over Gibbs' cockhead and then sucking it lightly. Gibbs grabs Tony by his hair and yanks him off his cock, forcing back the need to come down Tony's throat. "Please, take me!" he groans, pressing his body against Tony's.

"Please? Did you just say please?" Tony snorts. He crawls closer to Gibbs, coming up to sit on his knees. He grabs Gibbs' hips and yanks them towards him, finding it increasingly difficult to take things slowly. He places a pillow under the other man's hips and lifts Gibbs' left leg over his arm. He grips his own cock with the other hand and softly caresses Gibbs' ass with it before placing himself against his hole and pushes gently. Gibbs holds his breath and exhales when he feels Tony's cockhead entering him. Tony pauzes and then inches further in Gibbs' tight ass, biting back a groan at the heat that surrounds him. Just a few more inches.

Tony holds Gibbs' gaze. "You're mine now, got it?" he growls, not prepared to see Gibbs walk out the door one more time. But this time there's no hesitation in the older man's clear blue eyes as he nods. At that, Tony bottoms out in one movement and moans loudly, gripping Gibbs' legs to keep himself from coming. He waits, carefully listening to Gibbs' breathing to check for any discomfort. He slowly inches out and then moves back in, going out a bit further every time until he can enter Gibbs' tight hole in one single move.

"You're so tight, I can't wait to come inside you." Tony pants as he lifts Gibbs' leg a bit higher so he can go deeper.

He changes his angle and rubs Gibbs' prostate, reveling in Gibbs' moans. "Want…more…" Gibbs forces the words out of his throat, barely able to force down the pleas and moans.

Tony pulls out almost entirely and then plunges back in, hard, moaning at the feeling of his balls rubbing against Gibbs' ass. He sets a rapid pace, bottoming out every time and hitting Gibbs' prostate as many times as possible. He slows down for a moment and reaches behind them until he finds the bottle of lube. He squirts a generous amount in his hand and then he resumes the pace, now also jerking Gibbs off in a tight wet fist.

It's only a few seconds before Gibbs stiffens in his grasp, throws his head back and yells Tony's name, squirting his seed over his chest and Tony's hand. Tony keeps jacking him off, enjoying how sensitive Gibbs has become to his touch. He tightens until Tony thinks he's losing his mind, and he shoots his seed deep down Gibbs' ass. "Ahhh, Jethro", he groans as he moves in and out a couple more times before his arms give way and he slumps down on Gibbs' body.

The only sound in the room is the labored breathing from both men. Neither of them speaks and when finally Tony stops feeling like his heart's going to jump out of his chest at any moment, he carefully pulls out and disappears in the adjoining bathroom for a moment, coming back with a damp washcloth. He cleans both of them up with a soft smile on his lips and then throws an arm across Gibbs' chest, nestling his head against the other man's chest. He lets out a satisfied moan when Gibbs holds him tighter and kisses his forehead.

"Get some sleep, or your Boss will be pissed if you fall asleep at the office again." Gibbs murmurs against Tony's skin, smiling when Tony snorts. "It's his fault, he shouldn't have exhausted me in the first place…" he doesn't hear Gibbs' answer anymore as he's already drifting to sleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, I know this was kind of explicit, hope it made up for the long wait. I think there will be one or two more chapters after this one, handling with the case and the team. Hope you liked it, thanks again for the feedback! X**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: wow, thank you so much for your kind reviews, I feel truly blessed! I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. First I had to study for my exams and then I felt like I couldn't convey my thoughts on paper, very weird! I hope this chapter has become what you had hoped it to be.**

**There will be one more chapter after this one! **

**Enjoy and thank you for reading! **

* * *

When Tony cracks open one eye and takes in the room, it's still dark. Thinking back to the amazing dream he just had, Tony sighs. He and Gibbs were making love and then Gibbs told him he loved him. The dream still seems to linger in the corners of the room and Tony swears he can almost smell him. That's when he realizes there's someone next to him in the bed. He can feel the weight on the mattress, pulling him to the middle, closer to the source of warmth next to him.

He's about to tell his current one night stand that he should go when the events of the previous night start coming back to him. He gasps loudly but before he can bolt, an arm is thrown over his body and then he's tugged against Gibbs' muscled chest. He can't keep a moan from escaping and he turns in the older man's embrace, nuzzling Gibbs' neck and inhaling deeply when the smell of sawdust infiltrates his nostrils.

Gibbs runs his fingers through Tony's soft strands and arches his back slightly, attempting to get even closer to the beautiful man lying next to him. As he presses a soft kiss on the Italian's forehead, he can't help but feel like an idiot for denying himself this feeling for so long. Tony lifts his head slightly and his emerald greens make contact with the other man's deep blues. In that split second, Gibbs promises himself that he'll never let go of this man. He inches closer, never breaking the eye-contact because he simply can't look away and kisses Tony tenderly, reveling in the soft sigh that escapes from the younger man's lips. Tony cups the back of Gibbs' neck and deepens the kiss, chuckling softly when they both shiver as their tongues touch in a battle for dominance. Unsurprisingly, Gibbs wins and he rolls Tony over on his back, intertwining their fingers above his head. Tony moans softly as his growing erection brushes against Gibbs' thigh and swallows hard when Gibbs' intense gaze falls upon him. The otherwise blue pools are black with desire and Tony feels like they could read his innermost thoughts.

Just when he thinks he can't take it anymore and he _has _to tell this man how much he loves him, they're interrupted by the shrill sound of his alarm clock going off and the moment has passed. Gibbs growls and when he glares at the alarm, Tony is surprised it doesn't shut up out of fear for his boss. His boss. Crap. How are they going to handle this at work? How can he possibly hide this from his coworkers? It sucks that they're trained investigators, why can't he just work at Wal-Mart? Gibbs can feel the younger man tense up beneath him and he arches an eyebrow, silently questioning his insecurity. He dips his head, kisses Tony right beneath his earlobe and smiles at the full body shiver he gets in response. "Easy", he whispers, "we'll make it work. Just don't seduce me too much and in return, I'll try not to force you into the elevator when it becomes too hard to bear." He feels Tony's smile against his cheek and when the younger man speaks, his doubts seem to have been pushed to the background and his voice seems to carry a certain kind of hope. "Or I can just seduce you now and you don't have to resist me?" He turns his head and captures Gibbs' lips in a soft kiss but the older man backs off before he can deepen it. Tony pouts and Gibbs smiles his boyish smirk. "Oh my god! Don't smile like that if you expect me to behave!" Tony throws his hands up in defeat and pushes Gibbs off of him, making a run for the bathroom in a desperate attempt to get away from the sexy sound of Gibbs' chuckle.

They shower apart, unable to keep their hands to themselves. Tony's tries to focus on dressing but he can feel Gibbs' hungry gaze upon him. It makes his skin itch in an excitement that is completely foreign to him. He can't recall feeling this way before, ever. It scares him because it makes him question what he would do without Gibbs in his life. The line of his jaw hardens when he thinks back on Gibbs' sudden retreat to Mexico a couple years ago. Who says Gibbs will continue to let him have his six this time around? You can never be a hundred percent sure in this line of work, there's danger every single day.

"Tony?" Gibbs' husky voice and the insecurity that's carried with only his name make Tony look up and he instantly regrets zoning out when he sees Gibbs' worried expression. "It's okay… Jethro." The use of his first name breaks something in Gibbs, some kind of last resolve he had to protect himself in the newness of the events in the past few days. He cups Tony's face in both hands and softly strokes his temples with his thumbs, instantly losing himself in the big loyal eyes that look back at him. The three words he wants to say the most in this moment can't seem to make it over his lips into the world as Tony's gaze alone makes him feel lightheaded, but he knows his eyes tell the whole truth when he looks at the younger man.

* * *

Gibbs leaves for work earlier, stopping at his house first to change in his work clothes. They have decided to keep this whole thing under wraps for the time being. Gibbs himself doesn't even know what exactly 'this' is. Suddenly he realizes that the whole time he's been thinking of Tony since they said their goodbyes at Tony's door, he's had a smile plastered on his face. He smacks himself on the back of the head and tries to focus on something else but it just won't come off. Then he's brought out of his reveries by the sound of a new text message.

"_Wish you wouldn't have to leave early to change… I liked your birthdaysuit better ;-) T." _

This is just great. Now the smile's even bigger, damned Tony! Gibbs lets out a frustrated growl and decides to drink another cup of coffee before he leaves for work, just for the sake of being calm and able to resist pulling Tony into the elevator the first chance he gets. If he walks into the bullpen looking like this, the team will never let it go.

He sighs when he thinks about telling them. He wonders how they'll react. Abby will probably squeal at a deafening volume and Ducky will most likely be supportive of them as long as they make each other happy. But as for Tim and Ziva… He hopes McGee would stand up to him if he had a problem with it but then again, he's never seen any kind of homophobic behavior with the younger Agent. No, Ziva is definitely the most unpredictable of them all. She takes pride in the way she handles Tony. She's entirely different from how Kate used to be. Kate, poor Catholic soul, just wasn't a match for Tony's dirty mind. But Ziva was raised between men, she learned how to stand up for herself and she doesn't bother with playing hard to get because she's just too terrifying to flirt with without clear interest from her part. She's the hunter, not the hunted. Ziva tolerates Tony's banter and gives back as good as she gets.

Gibbs doesn't really know if she's attracted to Tony, but there's a certain air about the two of them that makes him wonder. What if she's set her eye on her colleague and then it turns out she's in fact not the alpha dog? She views these things rationally, as a matter of territory, not emotions.

Gibbs rubs his hands against his face in an attempt to clear his mind. They'll just have to take it as it comes and see what happens. He puts on his suit jacket, checks his gun and badge and closes the door behind him, not bothering to lock it – silently challenging burglars to invade his home.

* * *

The elevator doors have barely opened and he strides out, effectively silencing the ongoing banter between Tony and McGee. His Senior Field Agent smiles brightly at his entry. "See, Boss? I've arrived before you! This is a record, I believe a reward is in order – maybe a medal?"

"Or maybe a headslap?" Gibbs grunts, enjoying the way his Agent pales and shuts up, instead focusing in his computer screen. McGee seems to decide that the case is more important than enjoying Tony's embarrassment and strides forward. "Boss, Abby called this morning. She processed the evidence from the safe house and the belongings of Jennings' intruder. Name is Jason Evans, age 27, lives near the safe house at North Capitol Street. Criminal record for two DUI's and possession. So far no ties to Juan Cortez, our locked up killer, but he has a roommate…" McGee looked in the file. "Joseph Miller. No criminal record, but he may know something about Jason's dubious hobby's. Thought we could pay him a visit." He hands the file to Gibbs, smiling as the team leader turns around at Ziva. "You heard the man, David. Go pick him up. Good work, McGee." As Tim and Ziva pack up their guns and badges and leave the bullpen, Gibbs turns to Tony. "Gonna see Abby. Make yourself useful." He makes a run to join the other two Agents in the elevator when he sees Tony's pout. It's barely noticeable to anyone who hasn't made a living out of studying every little thing that happens around them, but it's definitely there. DiNozzo probably needed that medal after all. Gibbs taps him on the shoulder. "Atta boy." He doesn't look behind before he leaves for the lab but he can practically _feel_ Tony beam at the rare praise. He tries not to smile when he thinks about all the ways he can praise Tony some more – tonight, when they're alone.

* * *

"GibbsGibbsGibbsGibbsGibbs!" The team leader finds himself with an armful of raven-haired forensic scientist and he staggers towards her stereo, turns down the volume, gasps for breath and walks her back to her desk all at once. She pouts when he puts her down on her chair but it's quickly replaced by a big grin when he hands her her hourly dose of caffeine. She looks up at him expectantly while attacking the beverage, seemingly waiting for Gibbs to tell her why he's there when there's no new evidence to process. She smiles broadly when he just leans down and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks Abs.. for the roommate." Then he walks out, nearly bumping into Tony who's just entering the lab. Gibbs quirks an eyebrow, silently questioning why his Senior Field Agent is down here instead of working upstairs.

"McGee called Boss, said the roommate ran when he held up his badge. But Ziva was waiting by the fire escape." Tony has a full on grin now, clearly taking pleasure in the fact that they'd outsmarted Joseph Miller. "Anyway", he continues, "they're bringing him in now, should be here in about ten minutes." He blows a kiss towards Abby and focuses back on Gibbs. The older man gestures towards the elevator and Tony nods. "So cool, you two can read each other's minds!" Abby squeals, drawing them into a group hug.

Once they've successfully escaped the lab and walk back to the elevator, Tony looks up at his Boss and grins. Gibbs sighs.

"What?"

They get into the elevator and the doors close, giving them the privacy they so desperately need already. Tony punches the button on the elevator so it screeches to a stop. He then pushes Gibbs against the wall, forces his knee between the older man's legs and presses it slightly upward, delivering a delicious friction against Gibbs' groin. Gibbs swallows hard when Tony nuzzles his neck and then whispers in his ear, his voice husky and low. "Can you read my mind now?" Gibbs can feel Tony smile against his cheek and he raises his hand to slap him on the head but he can't bring himself to do it so he cups the Italian's neck and brings their lips together in a tender kiss. They both know not to deepen it but still, Tony has to rip their lips apart before he spirals down in the inevitable passion this man awakens in him. They spend a moment catching their breaths and then Gibbs restarts the elevator, trying to keep his eyes trained on the floor because it's all he can do not to jump Tony's bones there and then.

* * *

When they reach their floor and walk out into the bullpen, Ziva and McGee are already there.

"Gibbs, we were looking for you. Joseph Miller is cooling off in interrogation 1." Ziva smiled. "Good job guys. Ziva, you're with me. DiNozzo – Gibbs felt a shiver run down his spine when his Senior Field Agent looked him right in the eyes – and McGee, observation."

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva barely get a chance to sit down before Joseph decides to come clean. "Look, I don't know what this crazy chick told you" – he points his index finger at Ziva – "but I was just taking a walk and she tackled me!" Gibbs can see Ziva's satisfied smirk out of the corner of his eye and he has to suppress the urge to high five her on the spot.

Ziva leans forward with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Before Gibbs can say something, the guy continues his rant. "Okay, _okaaaay, _I'll tell you what happened. Last week, me and two buddies were at this pub, right? And this girl walked up to us, asked if we would buy her a drink. We said sure, but then out of nowhere this guy got in our face, something about keeping our paws off his bitch. So we said his _bitch"_ - Miller makes quotation marks as he says it – "came up to us but the dude wouldn't buy it and before we knew it, he started throwing punches! Can you blame me for throwing one back? Civil rights dude, it was self-defense." Joseph Miller crosses his arms before his chest and leans back in his chair, seemingly daring the Agents to argue with that.

Ziva leans forward. "What do you think N.C.I.S. stands for?" she asks sweetly.

The guy shrugs. "Nobody Cares I.S.? Whatever". He grins, apparently proud of his comeback.

Gibbs turns to Ziva with one of his seldom seen, big smiles. "I like this guy." He gestures to Miller with a curt nod, keeping his eyes on Ziva. "Can I be bad cop now?"

Ziva smiles just as brightly in return. "I thought you'd never ask." She holds up her hands, gesturing that Miller is all his.

Gibbs turns back to the guy in front of him and in a matter of seconds, all the traces of his smile have vanished from his face and they've been replaced with a mask of indifference. When he speaks, his voice is controlled and low.

"Listen, _bitch"_ – Gibbs imitates Miller's quotation marks – "this is the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We actually don't give a shit about your civil rights, although we'll get back to the fight later. Now if you don't tell me about Jason's ties to our crown witness Daniel Anderson in the next two seconds, I'll make sure you can go and defend your civil rights in a jail cell, preferably with a nice and cozy roommate." He quirks an eyebrow, waiting for the tears to come.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, they step out of interrogation to meet with Tony and McGee in the hallway. Apparently, Jason was a customer of drug dealer Juan Cortez, who was facing trial for the murder on Petty Officer Jennings. He couldn't afford to let their witness Daniel Anderson testify, so he ordered a hit on him. He knew Jason owed him a lot of money for previous 'deliveries' so he promised Jason that if he did this job, they'd be even and he wouldn't be in debt anymore. Jason had been stupid enough to accept. Now with everything out of the way, their witness would remain under protective detail until the trial tomorrow.

* * *

The day's paperwork has been filed, Ziva and McGee have gone home and Tony and Gibbs are left alone in the bullpen to check the last details and preparations for the trial. They are both sitting at their respective desks, concentrated on the forms that are laid out before them. All of a sudden, Gibbs' computer makes a little sound and he looks up at Tony but the younger man doesn't seem to have noticed anything as he keeps reading. Gibbs focuses back on his screen and notices that he's received a new e-mail.

"_I liked it when you went all Rambo in interrogation this morning. Can you play bad cop at home too? T." _

Gibbs smirks but doesn't look away from his screen as he types his answer.

"_Are you saying that you have been naughty?" _

He hears Tony chuckle. For what feels like the tenth time in a couple of days, he finds himself astonished by the wave of affection he experiences whenever he looks at the younger man. How could he have missed what was right in front of him all along? He makes a pact with himself right then; never again will he deny himself the feeling of happiness that Tony brings in his life, unlike all of his ex-wives who couldn't even get past his work hours.

"_I'm about to be…"_

Tony's answer makes Gibbs' heart rate speed up and he rubs his clammy hands against his pants. He shuts down his computer, grabs his badge and gun and motions for Tony to do the same.

"I've missed you today." Tony whispers in the parking garage as they pretend to look for their car keys, keeping the cameras in mind.

"Me too. My place or yours?" Gibbs grins. Tony smirks, "I love how direct you are. What if I want to go home to relax and recuperate from all the hard work my Boss lets me do? Nah, just kidding, my place. It's closer." He winks as he gets in his car and slams the door shut. He waits for Gibbs to get in his own car and then silently dares him to race him to his apartment, grinning when the silver haired man accelerates.

* * *

Tony gets out of his car and pouts at Gibbs, who's already parked and leaning against his car.

Gibbs smiles and takes his hand. "Are you sad you lost?"

The Italian grins in return. "Not if there's a consolation prize…" he whispers as their lips touch. He lets his fingers play with the short silver strands on Gibbs' nape and sighs when the older man deepens the kiss. He backs off slightly to look for his keys and fumbles with the lock before he pushes open the front door and pulls Gibbs inside, already planning to reward him greatly for his victory.

Before they get the chance to go any further however, they're interrupted by a high-pitched squeal and they pull away instantly, startled. Tony turns to the door and he sighs when he notices Abby standing there, doing a very convincing performance of 'deer caught in headlights'.

For a moment, none of them move. Tony seems to recuperate the fastest.

"Abs… What are you doing here?"

Abby opens and closes her mouth a few times before she seems to have found her words. "We were going to have a Godfather-marathon, don't you remember?" She claps in her hands and jumps a few times on the spot. "But this is _WAY _better! Seriously guys, I'll just go get my popcorn, and you two act like I'm not even here!"

Tony and Jethro look at each other and Tony smiles. "Wanna watch The Godfather, Jeth?"

Abby squeals again, Tony guesses it's because of his use of Gibbs' first name. "I brought snacks and soda and paper drinking cups! She hops back to the hallway with such enthusiasm that Gibbs expects her to start doing cartwheels any moment.

"It's good that she brought paper cups. If she keeps squealing at this rate, all the glass in this place will break…" Tony sighs. Jethro snorts and presses a light kiss to his temple before pulling him down to sit next to him on the sofa.

Abby will probably ask for all the details, down to which underwear Gibbs wears, but Tony can't bring himself to mind: he couldn't possibly be more relieved and happy at this moment.

* * *

**A/N: So guys, what did you think? I'm really, really sorry for the long wait! Hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions as to how you want the rest of the team to find out… let me know ;) **

**I'm a little busy at the moment but I should be able to put the last chapter up somewhere next week! **

**Thank you so much for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I finally got around to writing an ending to this fic! Hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and encouraged me! X**

**Warning: very M-rated parts, especially the first part of the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Tony groaned as his tired body hit the mattress. Gibbs smiled and ruffled his hair as he got in too and crawled closer to the younger man.

"I thought she'd _never _stop squealing. Think she'll be able to handle the secret for longer than five minutes?"

Gibbs snorted. "No way." He turned on his side to look at Tony. "the way she was looking at us, waiting for us to overstep.. felt like I was in a cheap porno."

Tony threw his head back and laughed heartily. Then he crawled closer to Gibbs until he was almost lying on top of him. He waggled his eyebrows. "You know… I could still give you that feeling, if you want…" he winked and pressed a light kiss against Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?"

The younger man shrugged but he couldn't keep from laughing again when Gibbs jumped up and straddled his hips. Tony bucked up and they both groaned as their cocks brushed together. Gibbs intertwined their fingers and leaned down to place a tender kiss on the younger man's lips. This was still new territory for them, but Jethro was quickly getting acquainted with the all-consuming fire he felt whenever Tony gave him his wanton look. The kiss deepened and he moaned softly when the man under him bit his bottom lip and ran his tongue over it. Tony reached out one hand to cup the other man's neck and jerked him down as the kiss grew more passionate.

His other hand reached down and he dug his fingertips in the soft flesh of Gibbs' ass as he arched his own back and brought their bodies even closer. Gibbs dipped his head and bit Tony's earlobe, reveling in the breathy sigh he got in response. He continued his path down Tony's jaw line, along his neck, until he bit down slightly harder near the younger man's pulse point. Tony forced Gibbs' head harder against his skin, wanting to be marked by the man he loved so deeply.

Gibbs' tongue lapped over the slight sting left by his teeth and he nuzzled the younger man's neck, getting comfort out of the already familiar scent that always accompanied Tony. His lips made their way down Tony's chest, kissing the soft hairs there and following the trail downward. Tony shivered when Gibbs reached his stomach and kissed the smooth skin, eliciting a soft moan from the Italian's lips.

He kissed a bit more towards Tony's side and smiled against his skin when he felt the younger man's abs tense up.

"Ticklish?"

Tony nodded, automatically returning Gibbs' smile. He'd probably never get used to the effect those steel blue eyes had on him. He'd always thought a single stare from the man was enough to make him do anything, but somehow the look he was getting now was even more intense. Gibbs was gazing at him… curiously. As if he wanted to learn everything there was to know about him, and it amazed the younger man. He couldn't remember anyone ever having had the same interest in him without wanting to alter _anything _about him – including his father.

He was falling hard for this man and normally that would have scared the shit out of him, but for some reason, this time it didn't. If this was what it felt like to be in love and be loved in return, he'd always cherish it – even if it didn't work out between them, he'd always be able to think back to the feeling he was having right now. He could almost _feel_ his heart pump his blood around faster; he could hear the rush in his ears, the excitement that coursed through his entire body whenever the two of them made eye-contact.

Two warm hands caressing up his ribcage made him come back to the present.

"Stay with me." Gibbs whispered, as he let his thumbs stroke Tony's soft skin.

Tony spotted the undertone of concern in Gibbs' gaze, and he smiled as he lifted his hand and stroked his thumb over the older man's cheek.

"I'm still processing this, that's all. I'm pretty sure it's a crime to feel this happy."

Jethro grinned broadly and Tony thought it was the hottest thing the older man could possibly do – at least until he dipped his head and kissed the inside of his thighs. Gibbs looked back up, holding Tony's gaze.

"Yeah well, so what if it is a crime? I'm team leader and I say we got other things to focus on right now."

Tony smirked. "Is that so? Like what?"

"Making you even happier." and with that, Gibbs' hands moved down from Tony's ribcage to his thighs, his fingertips digging in the younger man's flesh.

Tony bucked up and when Gibbs dropped soft kisses right next to his hardening cock, he made a low throaty sound that sounded like pure sex. That seemed to break Gibbs' resolve to take things slow and explore. They had forever to explore, he wanted to taste the man lying under him _right now. _

He looked back up at Tony one more time and he almost drowned in the emerald greens gazing back at him, eyelids heavy with lust and pupils dilated until there was only the tiniest ring of green left visible.

Gibbs wet his lips and he unceremoniously wrapped them around the head of Tony's hard cock. The younger man nearly flew off the mattress and Gibbs felt a surge of pride at the arousal he awakened in Tony. He licked over the head and swirled his tongue around it, reveling in the moans he got in return.

"J-Jehhthroo" the way Tony breathed out his name was amazing, making him high on endorphins. He looked up for a second and took in the younger man's hands, grabbing the sheets as a desperate attempt to hold on to his last shred of dignity.

He ran his tongue over Tony's cock again and then he let his glistening lips slide over the hard shaft and take in as much as he could. Gibbs sucked hard and Tony couldn't have stopped his hips bucking up if he'd tried. He screamed until he was hoarse.

Gibbs' lips moved faster, each time taking in a little more of Tony's aching member. Then he started to gently massage the younger man's balls as he sucked and Tony's hand flew to the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of silver hair and pulling him off his cock.

"Jethro, st-stop.." he panted, making the older man look up, confused.

"What- why? Not good?"

Tony's eyes widened for an instant before he burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? That was amazing! But I was about two seconds away from coming and I didn't want you to be.. surprised, I guess."

He could see Gibbs' pupils dilate further and when the older man spoke, his voice was husky and the desire dripped off of his words.

"I have only ever wanted to do this to _one_ person and I want to swallow everything till the last drop." He dipped his head again and took in most of Tony's dick, licking it as his lips slid down and sucking before he moved back up. His hand resumed the soft massage of Tony's balls and it didn't take long before Tony's breaths became louder and erratic. His fingers tightened in Gibbs' hair and his hips began to follow the movement of the older man's wet lips.

"Ahhh, _fuck yessss _!" Tony screamed as he thrust up his hips one last time before shooting his load down Gibbs' throat. He held the other man's head down for a moment, jutting his hips as he rode out the aftershocks and let Gibbs' mouth milk his cock. He felt the older man's tongue lick the head of his shaft clean until eventually, he let his lips release it with an audible 'pop'.

Tony reached out his index finger and traced Gibbs' lips, moaning when the other man sucked it into his hot, wet mouth. He pulled back his finger and cupped Gibbs' neck, roughly pulling him back on top of him. He unconsciously bit his bottom lip when he felt his Boss' hard dick against his thigh.

Tony arched his neck and pressed Gibbs' face against him, moaning when the other man knew without question what he wanted and set his teeth in the soft flesh.

"All yours", Tony panted, as his lover marked him. He got a possessive growl in return.

"Damn right." the younger man shivered when the soft-spoken words reached his ears. He _loved _possessive Gibbs.

"Take me", Tony pleaded.

Gibbs backed away a little to look at the man lying under him. Was he reading this right? Seemed like Tony liked being _his_, liked the possessiveness he awakened in him. He decided to test the younger man.

"You have always had a thing for dominance, haven't you?" Gibbs thought back to the night where Tony had sucked his cock on the kitchen floor. He'd begged for Gibbs to fuck his mouth until he came.

Tony only managed to nod in response, but it was the only answer Gibbs needed. He put a finger under Tony's chin and lifted it so he had all the younger man's attention focused solely on him.

"Did you dream I'd do something to you at work? Just.. bend you over my desk and fuck you whenever I wanted?"

"Oh God, yes!" the answer came without hesitation and once again, Gibbs felt the familiar surge of pride. He let his fingers brush through Tony's brown strands.

"Good boy." he whispered, while he kept petting Tony. The younger man's eyes closed involuntarily and Gibbs saw that he hadn't misread this. Tony liked losing control, liked handing it over to him.

He smirked and moved off of Tony's body entirely. He laid down on his side next to the younger man and kept looking at him. He saw the concern fill the emerald greens so he lifted his arm and waited for Tony to welcome his embrace. A cocky smile never left his lips and as soon as Tony's back touched his chest, he tightened his arm around the younger man's waist and tugged until the back of Tony's legs hit his knees. He arched his back and rubbed his achingly hard cock against Tony's ass, moaning freely at the sensation.

The younger man's breath hitched and he arched his back too, trying to get more friction.

Gibbs leaned on one elbow so he could talk into Tony's ear while he pulled their bodies flush together.

"I'll fuck you whenever I feel like it." his arm left Tony's waist for a moment and he grabbed his own cock by the base and rubbed it between Tony's cheeks. The precum gathered at the tip of his cock made it slick and he rubbed the head over Tony's hole.

Tony felt like he was exploding, there was nothing left but the two of them. He couldn't think, only thanked every God he could come up with that this man understood him like no one else.

Jethro's hand came up and he pushed one finger between Tony's lips, sighing as the younger man started to lick and suck it. When he felt like it was wet enough, Tony released the finger and rubbed his ass over his lover's cock again.

He moaned loudly when he felt Jethro ease the slick finger between his cheeks and begin to prepare him. Before long, he was panting while Gibbs had three fingers in him. He felt the other man pulling out his fingers and then line up his cock and push the head into his entrance. He arched his back more, surrendering to everything Gibbs wanted to do with him.

"God, so tight." Gibbs' voice was strained and he had to use all of his willpower to keep from coming on the spot. His hand reached over Tony's waist between his legs and as he slowly bottomed out in one single movement, his fingers began to tug at Tony's balls, rolling them between his fingers, effectively ignoring the younger man's cock.

Gibbs pulled out almost entirely and then thrust back in, barely giving Tony time to adjust to the pace he was setting. The Italian was moaning continuously. He had reached a hand back to clutch at the older man's hips, trying to force him as deep as possible.

But Gibbs wouldn't let himself to be forced to do anything. So he kept pulling out slowly and then waited a few seconds before slamming back into the tight hole. The older man's breath was labored and he was making delicious sounds that would make Tony come if only Gibbs would touch his cock...

The silver haired man changed his position and the next time he thrust back into Tony's ass, the head of his hard cock brushed against the younger man's prostate, making him scream out Jethro's name in pure bliss.

Gibbs surrendered to the incredible sensation of making love to Tony, and his thrusts became quicker each time he slammed back into the younger man. He released Tony's balls and laid his arm back around his waist, pulling him impossibly close. His moans were louder now and he felt the inevitable release rushing in. He slammed back in as deep as he could and pulled Tony against him, moving his hips along. The orgasm made him buck his hips and he had no control over the loud yell that escaped his lips when his world collapsed.

He carefully pulled out and took a moment to wipe them clean before he laid back down, his forehead against Tony's shoulder. He panted until he could hear his heartbeat finally start to slow down and his breathing even out.

He waited for the younger man to say something and when he didn't, Gibbs began to think he'd made a wrong judgment call. His arm around Tony's waist must've tensed up because the younger man turned around in his embrace and smiled at him.

"I'm just recuperating. That was... I don't have the words to explain what that was but I think it's safe to say that you succeeded in your goal to make me even happier than I already was."

Somehow, Jethro felt the need to make clear that this wasn't just about sex. Incredible, mind-blowing sex, but still.

"Tony..." how was he going to say this? The last time he'd said this and meant it, felt like it was an entire lifetime ago.

The younger man however, seemed to understand him even without words. They always had.

Tony cupped Jethro's cheek. "I know, me too." he whispered, before leaning in and kissing Gibbs softly to make clear that they were on the same page.

Gibbs returned the kiss, keeping it soft. Eventually, he pulled back and tilted Tony's chin up. He made sure that his voice was husky and soft as he spoke because he knew that it drove the younger man crazy with desire.

"Now go to sleep and maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you come in the morning."

Tony swallowed hard and when his lover lifted his arm, he laid his head on top of his chest. His arm came to lie over Gibbs' stomach and he sighed when he felt the older man pull him closer. It didn't take long for both of them to surrender to a blissful sleep.

* * *

It was lunchtime when they were sitting at their desks, reviewing cold cases and filing paperwork while eating take out. They still hadn't gotten a case and they were bored out of their minds, trying to come up with a lead they could follow. Just _something _that would get them out of the bullpen.

McGee's desk phone rang and he talked for a moment before hanging up and looking at Gibbs. He cleared his throat. "Uhm, Boss... Is it okay if I go help Abby downstairs?"

Gibbs nodded and waved him off with a hand gesture before focusing back on his computer screen.

Ziva glanced at her partner. Tony was busy making calls. Maybe Gibbs would want to go sparring with her, they might as well stay in shape while waiting for a case. She turned to the team leader and asked him if he wanted to join her in the gym.

"Good idea, Ziver." Ziva smiled at the nickname. Gibbs reached for his locker keys and made a few boxing moves at Tony to make clear where the two of them were going. Tony smiled brightly at the older man's antics before refocusing on the conversation he was having on the phone.

Gibbs felt warmth pooling in his belly at the sight of that smile and he had to remind himself of the fact that Ziva was watching them. He smiled at her and jerked his head in the direction of the lockers. They retrieved sweats and T-shirts and met each other back in the gym.

* * *

"Hey Abs! You needed me? Whose case is this?"

"Hey Timmie! I just thought, since you guys don't have a case, maybe you could help me some. This is Wilson's case, a petty officer's car exploded. Can you help me analyze all the evidence? There's a _lot _of shrapnel and I have to get that out of the way before I can even begin to _think _about running prints on the murder weapon for Balboa's case. Lots of cases, lots of evidence and no caffeine!"

It amazed McGee how much the Goth girl could say in one single breath. He grabbed her by the arms and stared at her, breathing in deeply and forcing her to take a breath too.

She willingly followed his example but it didn't seem to help much as she once again started pacing around the lab. Tim winced. This way, they were never going to get anything done.

"Okay Abs, I'll just go get you a Caf-Pow! and I'll be right back." He stumbled back when she gave him a bone-crushing hug and shooed him out of her lab, the anxiety now replaced with her usual drive and enthusiasm.

* * *

The line at the coffee shop had been crazy and after twenty minutes after waiting around, McGee was finally making his way back up to the bullpen. It seemed empty when he got there, but then he spotted Tony still sitting at his desk. Kelly, an attractive administrative worker, was standing front of his desk. Actually, she was leaning on it, providing the Senior Agent with a nice view into her cleavage.

McGee shook his head. DiNozzo working his magic. He decided to wait a few minutes before walking up to his desk, he wanted to see Tony seduced all of those women. When the Italian knew somebody else was watching, he boasted about his conquests but he didn't actually say how he'd gotten yet _another _woman's phone number.

McGee frowned when he watched how Tony accepted the bundle of papers Kelly held out to him and then proceeded to focus his attention on the papers instead of the breasts that Kelly was desperately trying to get him to notice. She ran a finger over his arm and smiled seductively, whispering something McGee couldn't pick up. DiNozzo nodded absentmindedly and quickly looked at the other pages. The Senior Agent looked up at Kelly.

McGee held his breath. Now he'd know why all of those women circled around Tony like bees around a honeycomb.

"Could you move please? You're standing in my light."

What? Had he heard that right?

Apparently Kelly was expecting something different too because she kept standing there for a moment, frowning. Tony handed the stack of papers back to her. "I can't help you with this, this is Balboa's case. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a _lot _of work to do." He smiled apologetically and focused back on his computer screen as if the girl wasn't even standing there.

McGee and Kelly both stood there for a second, trying to figure out what had just happened. McGee's eyes followed the sad-looking woman as she was about to walk past him and into the elevator. He felt kinda bad for her, she had obviously been hoping for something more than the dismissal she'd gotten from Tony. Tim stopped her as she pressed the elevator button.

"Hey, don't feel bad, okay? I don't know what Tony's problem was but…"

Kelly rolled her eyes and interrupted him. "I have boobs, _that's _the problem."

McGee arched an eyebrow. "What? I don't really think that's a problem. Given how he looks at women…"

She interrupted him again. "Yeah, but does he look at them the way he looks at your boss?"

When Tim froze, she shook her head and walked into the opening elevator doors, leaving the Agent alone and confused.

Chaos reigned in McGee's head and he forced all the doubts down. This wasn't the time to second-guess his colleague, Abby was waiting for him. He walked further into the bullpen and picked up his laptop from his desk, trying not to drop the Caf-Pow! he was holding in his other hand. Tony smiled up at him and he forced a smile back before hurrying down to Abby's lab. He needed to think.

* * *

The two Agents were panting and circling around each other. Gibbs had forced her to the ground a few minutes ago and after a brief break, they were ready to start again. Ziva skillfully dodged Gibbs' fists and her own fists shot forward. She expected Gibbs to block her punch but instead her fist made contact with his nose and she heard a crunching sound.

"Oh my god! Gibbs, I'm so sorry!"

Gibbs winced as he gently touched his nose with his fingers. Then he smiled at a shocked Ziva.

"Good girl. And don't apologize, I wasn't paying enough attention so it's my own fault."

Ziva frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm gonna see Ducky."

"I'll come with you!"

"No it's okay, go take a shower and see if you can help DiNozzo."

The Israeli nodded confusedly and walked off.

* * *

Ziva was still frowning when she reached her desk. Tony arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Zee-vah? Where's Gibbs?"

She sat down slowly. "I think I broke his nose… he went down to see Ducky."

"What? I'm going down there."

"Yeah, I said that too but he didn't want me to come. Said I should go back and help you."

Tony gave her a few phone numbers of witnesses they had to check again and stared at his screen for a few seconds before he forced himself to get back to work.

When he'd read the same line for what felt like the hundredth time, he gave up and jumped up from his chair, nearly knocking it over in his haste to get to the elevator. He left Ziva wondering why he was so anxious to check up on Gibbs. Didn't her partner usually enjoy being the one in command when Gibbs wasn't around?

* * *

The doors to Autopsy swooshed opened and Ducky turned around to see who'd come in.

"Jethro! I didn't think you had a case at the moment?" Then, he got a better look at the team leader. "Dear lord, what happened to you?"

"Ziva happened", Gibbs grinned. "Just a sparring session that got out of hand. Think I broke my nose."

"Let me see." Ducky carefully felt Jethro's nose and sighed in relief. "I don't think it's fractured, maybe a minor crack in the bone but we can just let it heal like this."

Ducky walked to a cabinet next to his desk and took a little box of painkillers from it. He handed one to Gibbs and raised an eyebrow when the older man accepted and swallowed it without protest.

"Jethro, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Duck. Just… a lot on my mind."

"Well, do try to keep your head out of the clouds, my dear friend. This could have been worse."

That made Gibbs realize something.

"Hey Duck? Can you do something for me?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you change my next of kin without informing HR about the change? Just in case something worse happens."

"Who do you want me to write down, then?"

"DiNozzo."

"Okay… I do not see why HR would make a problem out of that, but…" he stopped talking as the doors swooshed open again and Tony came in, half running. The doctor took in the younger man's worried expression and the way he anxiously looked around until he spotted Gibbs. He watched Tony as his worried eyes took in every inch of Gibbs' body, to see how badly he was hurt.

"I see. I will make sure of it." Ducky smirked at Gibbs, earning a small smile in return.

"Make sure of what? Are you okay… Boss?" Tony's gaze followed both men, trying to put a finger on what was causing the weird atmosphere in the room.

Gibbs reached out for Tony's hand and smiled when the younger man's eyes nearly fell out at the intimate gesture in public. "Ducky's gonna write you down as my next of kin."

Tony jerked his head around and he only had to take in the doctor's broad smile to know that the older man was aware of everything that was going on between him and Gibbs. He let out a relieved sigh and sagged against Gibbs.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Gibbs reached out and stroked Tony's back for a moment.

"Well… I guess congratulations are in order. It was about time, too." Ducky smiled as the two Agents hurried out of his office.

* * *

"I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Duck knew from the moment I told him to put you down as my next of kin."

Tony nodded and kept quiet while they waited for the elevator. They were standing close to each other, enjoying the few moments of being alone for the first time that day. The elevator arrived and the doors had barely closed before Gibbs pushed the button that made the car come to a sudden halt.

The lights went down and Tony raised an eyebrow at the other man when he invaded his personal space.

"Don't you think it's time we let one of your fantasies come true?" Gibbs whispered as soon as he'd gotten close enough to reach the younger man's ear. Gibbs watched as Tony's eyes widened and he forced himself to nod.

Without wasting more time, Jethro undid his own belt, pulled down his zipper and took Tony's hand, laying it against the bulge in his pants.

"Suck."

The younger man moaned and dropped down on his knees without hesitation, tugged Jethro's pants down a bit and pulled his hard cock out of its confinement. He didn't waste any time and sucked in as much of Gibbs' hard length as he could. His head bobbed up and down as his lips worked over the large cock and he felt his own dick pressing hard against his zipper.

"God, Tony. So good." Gibbs breathed as his hand came to rest on the back of Tony's head. He wasn't going to last long. He started to move his hips along with Tony's movements and when the younger man sucked harder, Gibbs felt the release starting to build in his stomach. His fingers knotted in brown strands and he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming out when he tumbled over the edge and came in Tony's mouth. He shivered when he watched the man sitting on his knees swallow and lick the head of his cock clean.

Gibbs pulled Tony up until he was back on his feet, backed him up in a corner of the confined space and almost sent the button of his jeans flying when he hastily opened the younger man's pants. He took out the already leaking cock and began to stroke it in a fevered pace, watching as Tony clawed at the wall, desperately searching for support in the railing. Before long, Tony was gripping Gibbs' shoulders tightly, his eyes screwed shut as he came in the older man's handkerchief with a muffled cry. He sagged against Gibbs' chest and the two men waited for their breathing to slow down before restarting the elevator.

* * *

When they reached the bullpen, Ziva jumped up from her chair as soon as she saw Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Is it broken?"

"Relax, Ziver. It's okay."

Ziva glanced at Tony, as if her partner would dare to say otherwise. Tony seemed to notice and he laughed. "He just assaulted me, believe me, he's fine."

The corner of Gibbs' mouth twitched and Ziva glanced between the two of them.

The team leader ignored her and grabbed his desk phone.

"Abs, can you send McGee back up please?" he nodded at something the forensic scientist answered and hung up. Then he looked up at his other two Agents.

"Ziva, go home. No use sitting around and waiting for a case. Tomorrow back at 0800." the Israeli nodded and started packing up her things.

"Tony," Gibbs glanced at his lover. "You can go too as soon as you've finished your work on today's cold case."

The Senior Agent nodded absentmindedly and focused back on something he was reading on his screen.

McGee walked back into the bullpen and up to Gibbs' desk.

"You wanted to see me, Boss?"

Gibbs asked for today's paperwork and repeated the words he'd said to Ziva, sending the man home.

"Okay Boss, just gonna finish up here."

Gibbs nodded and stalked off to the elevator, calling "Coffee!" behind him.

McGee focused his attention on Tony, just in time to see the Italian's eyes follow their team leader until he disappeared between the closing elevator doors and then Tony smiled softly as he focused back on his paperwork.

"Oh my god!" McGee stuttered as he stared at Tony.

"What's wrong McGoo?" Tony asked without lifting his eyes from his desk.

"You... you have feelings for Gibbs." McGee forced the words over his lips, barely believing they were true.

Tony however, jerked his head towards his colleague so fast that he _had _to have a whiplash. This wasn't happening. Tony's shocked silence gave McGee all the confirmation he'd needed.

Tim was gaping at him now. "How long have you been... What is it that you are? Bi? Gay?"

"Shhh!" Tony hissed angrily. "Do you think this is an appropriate conversation to have in a public space affiliated with the Navy?"

McGee looked apologetically at Tony. "I'm sorry but this is a _lot _to take in."

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen to find the two Agents staring at each other. He raised an eyebrow at Tony but didn't get an explanation.

The Italian sighed and set to packing up his stuff to go home. "Go home, Tim." he said tiredly and was satisfied to see that McGee obeyed him without further comment.

As soon as the younger man had left, Tony exhaled hard and dropped his head, resting his chin on his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment. Somehow, without even having had a case, today had felt like the longest day _ever_.

Gibbs was patiently waiting for him to speak when he looked back up.

"He figured out I'm not really Tony the ladies man."

Gibbs sighed. "We can't keep this a secret, can we?"

Tony shrugged. He stood up and walked away from his desk, to Gibbs. He came to stand as close to the older man as he dared in the open bullpen. "Look." he whispered. "I love you, I have for so long. That's not gonna change. So if it depends on me, there's no chance I'm walking away from this."

He thought for a moment before looking back up at Gibbs. "But... I've been hiding for years. If we're really gonna do this, our friends have to know."

The silver-haired man smiled affectionately at Tony's words and glanced at his watch. "It's still pretty early. What do you say, invite everyone for take-out dinner?"

* * *

The whole team was sitting at Gibbs' table. Pizza had just arrived and Jethro smirked at Tony's hungry eyes.

"Hey…" he said softly, making Tony look up at him. He cupped the younger man's neck and drew him in for a soft kiss. His fingers stroked through Tony's hair and along his jaw line before he pulled back and looked at the rest of his colleagues. Duck was smiling softly and Abby was literally applauding. McGee and Ziva were both actively choking on their food.

"Questions?" Gibbs asked.

Tony burst out laughing. "Really Jeth. You're never gonna be a diplomat, are you?" He got a fond smile in return.

Then he noticed Abby's raised finger. "What's up, Abs?"

"I got a question." She said cheerfully. They didn't say anything so she saw that as a sign that she could ask. "Can you do that again?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't make me give you your first head slap, Abs."

The forensic scientist grinned broadly.

Tony knew she was okay with it, and Ducky was too. But Ziva and Tim were rather quiet. He looked at the both of them and saw they were both smirking.

"What?"

"This actually explains a lot, Tony." Ziva smiled as she looked at McGee sitting next to her. Tim laughed and nodded.

"What? Explains what?" Tony was getting nervous, which was undoubtedly the purpose of Ziva and McGee's mysterious smiles.

"You're a really sucky ladies man, that's all." Tim shrugged, causing everyone at the table to laugh – except for Tony.

"I am _not_!" Tony muttered, which only made them laugh harder. Gibbs leaned in close to his ear.

"It's okay, just focus on what you're good at", he whispered and he stroked Tony's knee under the table for a moment.

Now they were all smiling.

* * *

THE END!

I hope you liked it and I wanna thank you guys again for bearing with my writer's block! X


End file.
